Survival
by araghu
Summary: This takes place in the season 2 finale. Stiles kicked out of the pack by Derek and only Allison supports him. They both leave for the summer with Chris and the Sheriff only know where they are. They return for school. Includes the entire pack, Jackson stays. Follows the show with changes, but still has alpha pack, nogitsune, dead pool, and dread doctors. Allison lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Allison didn't help Gerard in this story. She never hurt Erica or Boyd. She was always on Scott's side. After she saw Scott be a horrible friend to Stiles, like mid season, she broke up with him. She has been starting to fall for Stiles, but never actually faced her feelings._

Chapter 1: Weak

Lydia was holding onto Jackson after he came back to life. Stiles knew that he was never going to be with her, but he was nonetheless happy that she would get what she wants in life. All he ever wanted for her was for her to accept who she was and to be happy.

He started crying, and Scott noticed and raised his eyebrow.

"What? He scratched my jeep." Stiles said.

That wasn't why Stiles was crying. Nor was it because of Lydia. No knows and no one will ever know what Gerard did to him before he brought him into the basement. The way he touched him and forced him to do stuff. And if that wasn't enough to add to the pain, Derek was being an ass.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. A couple of guys from the other team jumped me."

"You let them beat you?"

Stiles winced at that.

"Stiles, you are weak. This is my pack and I don't have any place for a weak member. You are no longer a part of this pack, do you understand?"

Stiles was just shocked and stood in place. Allison came up next to Stiles and defended him against Derek.

"What's wrong with you? He has saved us multiple times. I remember a certain Alpha who couldn't swim." Allison said coldly.

"I don't care. He is weak and no longer a part of this pack." Derek rebutted.

Allison looked at Scott. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Scott looked at Derek, then at Stiles. "You need to leave Stiles. Don't come back."

Stiles looked down at his feet. They don't know who he truly is and what truly happened to him over the years.

Allison saw red. "Scott McCall. You disgust me. Let's go Stiles."

Allison took Stiles by his hand and walked him to his jeep. Stiles looked at his keys and then to Allison.

"Can you drive, please?" He was on the verge of tears and Allison hugged him.

"Of course. Let's go."

They left with Derek and Scott feeling no remorse over what they did. Lydia took Jackson to the hospital and Erica and Boyd went back to Derek's loft and waited for him, Scott, and Isaac.

When Allison reached Stiles's house, he didn't get out of the car. He had tears streaming down his face, but he wasn't making any sounds. Allison took him by the hand and helped him out of the car. She walked him to the front door and took him inside. They went upstairs to his bedroom, where she picked a comfortable pair of Nike sweats and a red t-shirt.

Before changing, he looked up at her. "I need to tell you something. You're the only person I trust."

"Ok."

Stiles took a deep breath and turned away. "Gerard didn't just torture me."

"What?" Allison's voice was barely above a whisper.

"He…sob…and…two other guys…sob" By now Stiles was crying and Allison understood.

She took him into her arms and comforted him. "That bastard will die."

After some time, he calmed down. "I remember you offering me a chance to go to the Hunter Academy in France. Can I still come? I don't want to be weak."

Allison smiled. "Of course you can. Let's go and get away for the summer, but listen to me Stiles Stilinski. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. The council has become more lenient and allows us to be Hunters with allies to the wolves, so there is no judgment on you. In fact, let's go tonight."

Scott came to Stiles's house later that night. He saw that his jeep was there and knocked on the door. The Sheriff opened the door and frowned to see Scott.

"Can I see Stiles?"

"No."

"Is he here?"

"No. He left a few hours ago."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He said he knew a place where he wanted to go to get away from here. This town. The place that has only brought my son sorrow."

Scott looked at the ground and started to cry.

"No you don't get to feel bad Scott. This is your fault and Derek's. Don't come back. Ever." With that the Sheriff slammed the door on his face. The truth is, the Sheriff knows where Stiles went. He knows everything, and he supports him. He wanted to wait because of what Gerard did, but he knows that Stiles needed this.

Meanwhile, Chris, Allison, and Stiles are on the plane. Stiles is next to Allison who is next to Chris. He laid his head on Allison while she was looking straight ahead.

Chris spoke first. "Gerard will pay for this. He's been caught by the Hugo's in San Francisco. They will take care of him."

Allison nodded and turned to Stiles. He was fidgeting, so she kissed him on his forehead and he went back to sleep.

Chris smiled at the sight. "You love him. Don't you?"

Allison smiled. "More than anything. I was looking for a certain type of guy, and I thought Scott was it. But when he started mistreating Stiles, he turned out to be someone different. I saw how Stiles stuck up for him until today no matter what. Now that's a man. He's more a man than anyone I know. He reminds me of you, dad."

"I don't have a problem with you two, but make sure you look out for him too. This trauma he went through, it's not going to be easy. He will push us away, but we need to fight to keep him grounded. I will help in any way I can."

"Thanks Daddy."

They anxiously awaited their arrival to Paris, where Stiles, Allison, and Chris will become more than just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return

Summer vacation was over. The pack was doing well. Jackson has become a beta and straightened his relationship with Lydia. He is still an asshole to everyone else though. Erica and Boyd have become closer. Isaac and Scott were inseparable. Derek and Peter actually worked together. Peter became a little more bearable.

Today was the first day of school. Scott and Isaac both bought crossroad bikes and got matching tattoos. They rode to school and met with the rest of the pack in class. First period had the entire pack. After that, everyone but Lydia was in the same class. Scott glanced over to the two empty seats in front of him. He thought about both Stiles and Allison and wondered if they would come back to school.

Isaac turned to him. "Do you think they will come back?"

Scott turned to Isaac. "I don't know."

Just then the door opened, and the pack finally saw their friends. Allison walked in first. She was wearing a white V-neck tee, black jeans, and her brown boots. She handed a slip to Mr. Harris.

"Ah, Ms. Argent. Nice of you to join us. Please take a seat. Where is Mr. Stilinski?"

"Right here, Mr. Harris."

Stiles walked in and everyone's jaw dropped. Allison was smiling. He was a completely different person. He gained a lot of muscle and grew his hair out (like in American Assassin posters). He grew at least five inches and was around 6 ft. He wore a black V-neck shirt that outlines his torso, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Ok, there are two seats right there in front of Mr. McCall. Stiles, I had you both last class and I hope that you both will not be pulling off any shenanigans together. This is my only warning."

"Don't worry Mr. Harris. That's definitely not going to happen."

Scott felt as if Stiles punched him in the face.

He sat down and Mr. Harris began to teach the lesson. After class, the pack found Allison and Stiles at their lockers. Conveniently, they are right next to each other. They were laughing and just chatting, waiting to go to next class. And then the pack was stunned. Allison leaned forward on her toes and kissed Stiles and they both walked to the next class. Everyone was shocked, and then looked at Scott. Scott felt like the wind was knocked out of him. They all stood there before going to their respective classes.

They met at lunch outside in the courtyard. They had a table that could fir the pack, and since Lydia had a free period before lunch, She sat at the table reserving it for them. They saw Stiles and Allison walk out with their lunch and sit at a table with three other kids: two guys and a girl. They looked like a clique that already hung out a lot. Lydia would occasionally look over at Allison and Allison would return with a smile. They both had their own things to do over the summer, but they were still friends. In fact, Lydia already knew about Allison's feelings for Stiles since before they left.

School was over and the pack went to the parking lot to see Allison, Stiles, and their friends walk to a car. Stiles didn't drive his Jeep, which everyone thought was weird, but they all got in a 1969 Chevy Camaro and drove off. The pack decided to follow them. The car parked at Stiles's house and they all went in. The pack then called Derek to come over, since he didn't know Stiles came back.

After Derek arrived, they rang the doorbell. Allison opened it thinking it was the pizza delivery guy, but was shocked to see the entire pack, with Derek in front of Stiles's house. She raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked Derek and Scott. She didn't have a problem with the rest of the pack, because they didn't have a choice.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked.

Allison scoffed. "Can't you guys leave him alone?"

"Why?" Derek asked.

Allison raised he voice with every word. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were a douchebag!"

Derek growled.

"Allison? What's going on?" On of the guys from lunch came and stood next to her.

"Is there a problem?" The voice was from behind the pack. They turned around to see the girl and the other guy from lunch.

"This is the pack?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth." Allison said.

"Wow. Looks like they did Stiles a favor." Anna scoffed.

The wolves growled and got ready to attack. The guy next to Anna withdrew a gun and pointed it at Derek.

"Jason, that's enough." The familiar voice came from the roof. The pack looked to see Stiles jumping off with a summersault and landing perfectly on his two feet. "Allison, Percy, it's fine. What do you want?"

Derek spoke angrily. "Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I don't owe you an explanation." Stiles said. Allison and the other guy walked over to Stiles. Allison stood next to Stiles and rested her hand on his back and the other guy stood next to Annabeth and Jason behind them.

"Yeah you do Stiles." Scott said. "We're best friends. We're family."

Stiles scoffed. "No we're not. My best friends are right next to me."

"You've known them for three months." Scott rebutted.

"Is there a problem here, kids?" Chris Argent was walking up the driveway with the Sheriff.

"No there isn't. They were just leaving." Stiles and his friends walked inside leaving Chris and the Sheriff with the pack.

Derek walked up to Chris. "You. You and your family are always causing problems for us."

The sheriff spoke next. "Scott, get off my property before I arrest you for trespassing."

Scott sighed and the pack left. Chris and the Sheriff walked inside the house to find everyone in the kitchen and Stiles getting dinner ready.

"Who knew that you needed to go to France to know how to cook?" The Sheriff joked.

Stiles turned around and laughed. "Wouldn't have had to if you could've, now would I've dad?"

Everyone laughed. Chris walked in closer and put his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "You ok?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, just thought they'd be different. Like they would've at least said sorry."

"I know kid."

Stiles got dinner ready and they all sat in the family room together. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason actually didn't go to their school. They were their to intimidate the pack, making sure Stiles and Allison were safe. They were leaving to go back to New York, where they go to high school. Stiles and Allison dropped them off at the airport after dinner and were driving back.

Allison looked over at Stiles and smiled.

Stiles saw her smiling in his peripheral. "What?" He smirked.

"You're hot you know that."

He laughed. "Not as hot as you."

"Stop." She laughed.

"Seriously. Do you know how many guys were looking at you? I had to stop myself from punching them."

"Guys, or one guy?" She asked. She knew who he was talking about.

"Truth?" He asked.

"Always, she said."

"Guys. Isaac and Scott." He sighed.

"You know you can trust me right?"

"Hell yeah babe." She loved it when he called her that. "I just can't understand why they think their right."

"I don't know. Maybe you should join lacrosse. Kick their ass." She squealed.

"Yeah."

"And then when you come home all sweaty and dirty, I can help you get cleaned." She says.

"Oh really. Well, I think all this driving has got to me and I'm in dire need of a shower."

"I got yah babe." She smiled.


End file.
